Tres Días en Azkaban
by miiaPotter
Summary: Sirius P.de.Vista. Tres días para ser libre.


Ves la pared blanca frente a tí y piensas en todo este tiempo perdido en la cárcel. Porque si, estas encerrado entre tres paredes blancas y una reja de metal, por la cual entra tu comida. Si es que se le puede llamar comida a esa sustancia gris y viscosa. Los dementores aparecen junto a ti y chupan tu felicidad. Lo único que puedes ver son los cuerpos de James y Lily, fríos, blancos, muertos. No hay nada peor que ver a tus mejores amigos muertos frente a tu maldita vida que ya no tiene sentido. Tal vez lo hay, el dolor en los ojos de tu hermano cuando le decís que nunca más le hablaras si se queda en esa maldita casa de la cual ahora te vas para siempre. Nunca creíste que esa fuera la última vez que le hablarías al pequeño Regulus, hasta la noche en que te visito enfermo. Parecía loco, diciéndote que tenías razón, y que no quería morir a manos del Lord Oscuro, y ese viejo elfo diciéndole que cierre la boca que después de lo que había pasado esa noche debía volver a casa y descansar. También ves la mirada de decepción del mejor director y hombre que piso Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore ese día en que te sentenciaron a pasar tu vida en Azkaban. O la mirada reprochante y decepcionada de tu mejor amigo Remus, al verte pasar riéndote después de que el cobarde de Peter se hizo pasar por muerto. La mirada de tristeza de Remus al verte con las ropas de Azkaban mientras te llevaban a esa prisión, en que sabias que morirías. Y por último, lo ves a el. Al bebe mas lindo que viste en tu vida, en su momento mas triste de su vida. Llorando y llorando por sus ahora, muertos padres.

Cuando los dementores se van de tu celda, sabes que necesitas salir de allí, porque en poco tiempo mas así, morirás. Y recuerdas lo que viste el otro día, recuerdas que el viejo Fudge te dio su diario, en donde él estaba. El maldito traidor de Peter. Y sabes que vas a recobrar venganza, sabes que no dejaras que un lugar maldito como Azkaban te mate, porque si la casa de tus padres, no lo logro, este martirio tampoco lo haría. Levantas la piedra con la cual muchas veces pensaste en matarte, y la acercas a la pared. En ella marcas los días que faltan para tu gran actuación. Sabes que podrás escapar, lo sabes porque estas seguro que mataras al traidor. Que lo harás por tus mejores amigos, que no dejaras que James y Lily hayan muerto en vano. Mataras al traidor. Y después te harás cargo de tu pequeño sobrino.

Tres días, te repites nuevamente. Intentas dormir, pero escuchas los gritos de delirio de tus colegas encerrados. Sabes que la mayoría de ellos se lo merecen. Y no puedes creer que estés en su mismo lugar. Este tendría que ser su infierno. Y se convirtió en el mismo que el tuyo. Sabes que tu prima se encuentra unas celdas más lejos que la tuya. La escuchas gritar por las noches, la escuchas declarar su amor por su gran Lord. Y no puedes detener las ganas de salir corriendo y matarla con tus propias manos, por lo que le hizo ese gran Lord a tus amigos. Y también la quieres matar por lo que le hizo a tus grandes amigos los Longbotton. Grandes personas, que por culpa de tu misma sangre están delirando encerrados en un hospital. Lo sabes porque escuchaste hablar a los magos que visitaron la celda de Bellatrix. Médicos eran, no lo sabes en verdad, pero querían la verdad acerca de Alice y Frank.

Tres días recuerdas. En tres días saldrás de esa maldita inmundicia. Visitaras a tu ahijado, lo conocerás nuevamente, aclararas las cosas con Remus, mataras a la rata asquerosa de tu viejo amigo y podrás ir a ponerle flores a las tumbas de tus mejores amigos. Esos que dieron su vida por su pequeño hijo de un año. Esos a los cuales les debes la mayoría de tus momentos felices, que los malditos guardias de azkaban te quitaron.

Tres días. Te repites nuevamente. Tres días. Tres días y serás libre. Tres días y cobraras tu venganza. Tres días. Tres días. Con la piedra alargada rasgas las paredes, no puedes soportar el dolor. Necesitas salir rápidamente. Pero en tres días lo Haras. Lo planeaste sabiamente. Tu mente sigue siendo la de antes, no perdiste el juicio como tantos otros. Y no sabes porque. Tal vez si, pero no lo quieres saber. Saber que eres cuerdo porque no deberías estar allí. Duele. Duele como nunca nada dolió. Y sin poder aguantar el dolor lloras. Y eres canuto de pronto. El dolor desaparece cuando te conviertes en canuto. Los dementores no pueden sacarte los buenos recuerdos convertido en perro. Por eso te conviertes, porque sabes que así dolora menos. Sabes que así puedes pensar mejor. Sabes que así, en tres días, serás libre.


End file.
